Love Will Find The Way
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Berbagai masalah membuat cinta mereka terpisah. Akankah mereka bersatu setelah penantian yang begitu panjang? Akankah ada jalan untuk mereka bersatu?/ Broken to be Beloved dan sekuel-sekuelnya yang aku satuin dengan berbagai perubahan/ ShikaTema?/ Warn Inside!


Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan percaya diri namun tidak terkesan angkuh apalagi sombong. Senyum tidak pernah luput menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Mata biru toska-nya menatap ramah kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai indah mencapai pinggul. Membuat para tamu yang hadir terpesona.

"Temari, Kau benar-benar hebat. Tidak sia-sia usahamu selama ini," ujar gadis berambut blonde pucat dengan riang. Turut bahagia melihat keberhasilan sahabatnya.

"Itu benar. Lihatlah _gallery_ ini! Besar dan megah. Ditambah lagi lukisan-lukisanmu yang memenuhinya. Kau luar biasa, Temari." si Pinky berujar kagum.

"Jangan terlalu memuji. Bukan hanya aku yang sukses. Ino, kudengar kau telah menandatangani kontrak dengan label ternama di Amerika. Bukankah itu luar bisa? Sakura, film yang kau sutradarai mendapat penghargaan bergengsi, bukan? Jadi, kebahagiaan ini bukan hanya milikku. Iya kan?" Temari tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Aku sangat senang. Setelah melewati berbagai rintangan, akhirnya kita sampai juga di penghujung. Dulu, aku terpuruk karena selalu mendapat nilai rendah dalam melukis. Jika tidak ada kalian yang menyemangatiku, aku tidak akan menemukan bakatku di dunia perfilman." Sakura mengenang masa lalu.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana dengan Tenten? Dia belum mengabariku. Apa ia belum kembali dari _tour_-nya? Kudengar dia membintangi film Hollywood bersama actor legendaris itu." Ino berkata dengan wajah senang.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" sebuah suara _feminime _mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Tenten?" seru Temari, Ino, dan Sakura kompak.

Mereka berpelukan. Tidak memeperdulikan tatapan para tamu yang hadir di sana.

"Ekhm.. Aku tidak suka merusak suasana ini. Tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa ini waktunya meresmikan galeri ini, Temari-_nee_." Seorang pemuda berambut _dark brown_, Kankuro menyela acara peluk-pelukan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau menggantikan tugas Shion, Kankuro?" ejek Temari bermaksud bercanda.

"Hah! _Assistant_-mu itu tiba-tiba sakit perut dan seenaknya memerintahkanku menyampaikan ini padamu. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan," celetuk Kankoro kesal.

"Hahaha.. Bukankah dia cantik? Akan susah untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Temari kemudian berlajalan menuju panggung, meninggalkan Kankuro yang kesal. Ketiga sahabat Temari hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada Temari yang akan memberi sambutan.

"Selamat malam, para hadirin. Saya sangat berterimakasih para hadirin yang terhormat mau menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri peresmian _Sabaku Painting Gallery_. Dan juga saya sangat berterimakasih kepada ketiga sahabat saya yang meluangkan waktunya untuk datang di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka," ucap Temari, melirik ke arah Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten yang hanya tersenyum.

"Dan juga terimakasih pada kedua adik saya yang tak pernah berhenti mendukung saya selama ini. Dan juga kepada ayah dan ibu yang telah berbahagia di dunia sana," ucap Temari. Dia sedikit sedih mengingat ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia telah berjanji, saat pemakaman adalah terakhir kalinya ia menangisi kepergian orang tuanya.

"Dan dengan ini, _Sabaku Painting Gallery_ resmi dibuka," ucap Temari lalu memotong pita.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi tempat itu. Orang-orang sudah mulai menjelajahi gallery.

Temari terdiam ditempat. Tak ada orang yang melihat saat raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Lima tahun lebih berlalu, tapi Temari masih saja berjalan dalam bayang-bayang'nya'.

*###N~R###*

Sudah seminggu sejak peresmian. Temari sedang berada di lantai lima _Sabaku Painting Gallery_, tampat ruangannya berada. Ia menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana dari balik dinding kaca. Beruntung selama kuliah, banyak lukisannya yang terjual dengan harga mahal hingga ia bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membangun _Gallery_ ini. Ditambah dengan penghargaan-penghargaan yang ia terima, membuat ia semakin dikenal dan sering mendapat pesanan dari keluarga-keluarga kaya.

Dengan tangan bersedekap, Temari menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi, ia selalu mengingat orang itu di saat seperti ini. Di saat tidak ada aktivitas yang mengalihkan pikirannya. Di saat pikirannya lelah. Semua itu selalu berujung pada keanangan-kenangan yang ia lalui bersama pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"W_hat about the ending_?" ucap Temari pelan. Bertanya pada diri sendiri. Bertanya pada Shikamaru yang tidak mungkin mendengar. Dan bertanya pada Tuhan yang selalu ia harapkan akan mempersatukannya dengan Shikamaru. Meski ia sangat meragukan hal itu. Sudah tiga berlalu. Bukankah seharusnya hanya lima tahun? Atau mungkin harapan dan penantiaannya hanya sia-sia? Apa semua impian yang diucpkan Shikamaru dulu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong yang akan berakhir menyedihkan, tak tersisa?

"Temari-san.."

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**

ShikaTema

**Warn**

OOC-ness, Typo(s), Alur maju-mundur, Jelek, amatiran, ngak diedit, panjang, membosankan, berantakan, dll

SEBELUM MEMBACA, BACA WARNING SEKALI LAGI!

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

LOVE WILL FIND THE WAY

* * *

"Santai saja! Ibuku tidak akan memakanmu," ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitamdengan iris kwaci. Sedikit geli melihat gadis di sampingnya begitu gugup. Meskipun tidak bisa ia sangkal bahwa ia juga khawatir.

"Kamu malah bercanda. Aku benar-benar deg-degan," ucap seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dikuncir empat. Dia masih duduk gelisah di sofa mewah ruang tamu yang juga mewah itu.

"Haha... Wajahmu kelihatan lucu" Pemuda yang menjadi sumber kekesalan sang gadis malah semakin gencar melaksanakan kejahilannya. Jika orang lain melihat, tentu mereka akan merasa heran melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru yang selalu terlihat mengantuk bisa serileks itu. Tapi, ya begitula ia jika bersama Temari. Nyaman dan santai.

"Shikamaru!" gadis itu berteriak kesal.

"Aku di sini, Temari. Tidak perlu berteriak begitu," ucap Shikamaru masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Belum sempat Temari menanggapi, seorang yang menuruni tangga membuat mereka menoleh. Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya berkulit putih dan berambut hitam sebahu. Iris wanita itu mirip dengan Shikamaru. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia Ibu Shikamaru, Nara Yoshino.

"_Kaa-san_" Shikamaru berusaha bersikap biasa. Temari hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"_Kaa-san_, kenalkan ini Temari," ucap Shikamaru saat ibunya sudah berjarak dekat dengan mereka. Ibu Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu.

Hati Temari mencelos. Shikamaru mengejar ibunya yang menuju ke arah dapur. Temari hanya terpaku di tempat. Berpikir bahwa dia tidak disukai oleh ibu Shikamaru.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru dan ibunya. Temari hanya menunggu dengan gelisah. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru datang.

"Maafkan sikap _Kaa-san_, ya? nampaknya _Kaa-san_ sedang galau. Haha..." Shikamaru berusaha memecah ketegangan yang dirasakan Temari dengan bercanda.

Temari mulai merasa rileks saat Ibu Shikamaru keluar. Namun senyum itu dalam sekejap menghilang saat mendengar perkataan Yoshino.

"Nak, di sini sampai jam berapa?" tanya Ibu Shikamaru.

Hati Temari kembali mencelos. Meskipun tutur kata ibu Shikamaru sangat lembut dan manis. Tapi..

"_Pengusiran secara tidak langsung_," pikirnya.

"Oh! Ini sudah mau pulang, bibi" Temari berusaha tersenyum.

Ibu Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sementara Shikamaru tersenyum tidak enak.

"Permisi, bibi!" ucap Temari kemudian berlalu. Shikamaru mengejarnya.

"Temari!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu," ucap Temari. Bertentangan dengan hatinya yang merasa sangat tersinggung.

"Aku an-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri"

*###N~R###*

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ponsel Temari berdering. Di jalur telepon maupun sms. Tidak ada satupun yang ia tanggapi. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang membuat ponsel itu terus berdering. Shikamaru.

Temari menghela nafas. Lagi. Ia ahu ia sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dan ia memang selalu begitu. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri sekarang.

"Temari!" terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara ibunya.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_?" jawab Temari dengan panggilan Kaa-san.

"Tolong bantu _Kaa-san_ sebentar," ucap Ibunya.

Temari pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar ibunya.

Di tempat lain.

"Temari, _back up, please_!" harap Shikamaru sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Tut tut tut..

Lagi-lagi, pemilik nomor yang ia tuju mengabaikannya.

"Hah! Mendokusei" Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kemudian menulis pesan untuk Temari. Lagi.

"Kau tahu jelas keinginan ibu Shika! Selesaikan saja sekolahmu dengan baik! Dan ibu rasa kau masih ingat jelas harapan-harapan tou-san padamu. Jangan kecewakan ayahmu Shika!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas mengingat perkataan ibunya di dapur tadi. Tentu saja dia ingat dan akan selalu ingat bahwa ayahnya yang sedang bekerja keras di negeri Kangooro sana menaruh harapan besar padanya. Perusahaan keluarganya kini terancam bangkrut dan ayahnya harus berusaha ekstra untuk mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan mereka. Shikamaru tentu memahami itu dan ia juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berongkang-ongkang kaki dan malas belajar. Tapi salahkah jika dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan gadis yang ia puja sejak dulu. Salahkah?

Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk kamarnya. Matanya menerawang lurus menatap langit-langit kamar seolah di sana tergambar jelas tiap keping-keping kenangannya bersama Temari, mulai dari awal ia melihat Temari, mengenalnya, dan jangan lewatkan bagaimana perjuangannya mendapatkan gadis keras kepala itu.

.

.

_Bisa kita bertemu? Aku tahu kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jangan menghindar!_

Itulah pesan dariShikamaru. Temari pun membalas pesan itu dan segera mengambil _sweater_-nya. Bergegas keluar kamar dan meninggalkan rumah memakai motor.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai di tempat yang mereka sepakati, tempat yang memang selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

Shikamaru yang tadinya gelisah kini tersenyum lebar saat melihat Temari datang.

"Duduklah!" ucap Shikamaru mempersilahkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari, Terkesan dingin.

"Masalah mama, tolong jangan diambil hati. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita goyah hanya karena masalah itu. Kumohon!"

Temari hanya diam. Bepikir. Mungkin ia terlalu kekanak-kanakan mengabaikan Shikamaru karena masalah yang belum jelas. Ditambah lagi, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan sejauh ini, sangat tidak lucu bila tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja. Lagipula, belum tentu tidak direstui bukan? Bisa saja Ibu Shikamaru waktu itu memang sedang _badmood_? Temari cekikikan sendiri membayangkan Ibu Shikamaru _badmood_. Seperti anak muda saja, pikirnya.

"Temali! Ada apa? Mengapa tertawa?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasa aneh melihat Temari cekikikan sendiri.

Temari semakin menahan tawanya mendengar Shikamaru kesusahan menyebut namanya. Dari Temari menjadi kedengarannya seperti Temali.

"Haha... Tidak apa. Lupakan saja! Mungkin aku memang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Harusnya aku bisa mengerti. Lagipula, kau harus belajar menyebut namaku dengan benar. Hahaah," ucap Temari. Perasaan gundahnya tiba-tiba menguap seketika. Hah! Dia memang tidak pernah bisa marah pada Shikamaru. Selalu saja berbalik, dari marah jadi tertawa.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Ia senang hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Karena ia sangat tidak mau membayangkan sebuah kehancuran.

Tapi, bunga kertas memiliki saat-saat di mana ia kering, kehilangan pesonanya, lalu jatuh dan tertiup angin ke sana ke mari, bukan?

*###N~R###*

Temari tersenyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya. Sangat benar kata orang bahwa karakter yang sedang jatuh cinta akan bersikap seperti orang gila. Kadang menangis. Kesal. Marah. Kecewa. Tersenyum sendiri. Ya, terimakasih kepada Shikamaru yang telah membuat Temari seperti ini.

Bosan dengan tingkah-tingkah gilanya, Temari meraih ponsel Shikamaru yang tadi ia ambil. Ya, mereka memang tukaran ponsel untuk sementara.

Seperti kebiasan gadis pada umumnya, yang pertama diperiksa di ponsel pacar adalah inbox atau convesation. Dan mengikuti kuadrat, sekarang Temari sedang membaca _conversation_ di ponsel Shikamaru.

Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat ada nama perempuan lain di daftar conversation Shikamaru. Dan setahunya itu bukan teman Shikamaru. Apalagi Shikamaru termasuk laki-laki yang sulit berteman dengan perempuan. Penasaran, Temari membuka pesan tersebut.

_Perasaanku belum berubah sedikitpun, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kurasa kau tahu mengapa sampai sekarang aku belum mau membuka hatiku kepada yang lain._

Perasaan Temari menjadi campur aduk membaca pesan dengan nama pengirim Karin itu. Apa lagi ini? Baru saja mereka berbaikan, dan sekarang? Masalah yang kemarin mungkin saja bisa mereka lalui, tapi yang ini? Temari menjadi ragu untuk menjawab.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Temari langsung mengirin pesan ke Shikamaru.

_Karin itu siapa?_

Tak lama kemudian, ada balasan dari Shikamaru.

_Adik kelas, sekaligus... err mantan._

Hati Temari bergejolak melihat kata mantan yang terterah di layar ponsel Shikamaru. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran di benaknya. Apalagi di kotak _conversation_, tidak ada balasan dari Shikamaru. Dan melihat pesan dari Karin, sangat tidak mungkin jika tidak ada percakapan sebelumnya.

_Oh, begitu? Lalu, selanjutnya kalian membicarakan apa? Mengapa kelihatannya sebagian pesan kamu hapus? Apa itu RAHASIA?_

Temari meng-Capslock kata "rahasia" dengan maksud menyinggung Shikamaru.

_Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Temari! Hubungan kita baru saja membaik. _

Temari tersenyum miris melihat pesan dari Shikamaru.

_Ya, hubungan kita baru saja membaik. Sekarang aku ingin bertemu. Bawa ponselku!_

_._

_._

_._

"Temari, aku bisa jelaskan. Dia hanyalah mantan kekasihku. Dia hanya masa lalu. Percayalah!" ucap Shikamaru penuh harap. Berharap gadis di depannya akan percaya dan mengerti. Berharap mereka bisa melalui ini, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menghapus sebagian pesannya? Jika kau jadi aku, kau tidak akan curiga, huh?" Temari berucap denggan nada sinis.

"Tidak ada satupun pesan yang kuhapus Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengirim pesan seperti itu. Mungkin saja ia salah kirim dan itu untuk mantannya yang lain.. Atau mungkin.. aku tidak tahu, Temari. Percayalah padaku" Shikamaru nampak kacau, gelagapan, bicaranya begitu cepat. Dan itu membuat Temari..

"Hahaha. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini Haha"

"Ck, kau benar-benar gadis merepotkan"

"Hihi" Temari hanya cekikikan. Mungkin ia memang keterlaluan dan terlalu cepat marah karena _negathive thingking_. Dan ia rasa ia harus belajar merubah sikap kekanakannya itu.

"Maaf" Temari berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Senyuman lembut tergurat di wajah Shikamaru sebelum ia merengkuh tubuh ramping Temari dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Ah, bahkan bunga-bunga di pinggir danau itupun nampak irih melihat betapa kedua insan ini saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

*###N~R###*

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir libur semester Temari. Besok ia harus kembali ke asrama dan bersekolah seperti biasanya. Dan Temari tentu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hari terakhir kebenasannya ini. Ia berencana mengajak Shikamaru jalan-jalan. Maklum saja, pengawasan di asrama Temari sangat ketat dan itu membuatnya sulit bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Terkadang ia harus mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri untuk melewati penjagaan satpam demi bertemu Shikamaru. Tapi, semester ini, ia tidak boleh lagi melakukan itu. Ujian semakin mendekat dan ia harus serius belajar. Itu juga yang selalu dikatakan Shikamaru apadanya.

_Aku ingin kita sama-sama berjuang meraih impian kita. Jadi seriuslah belajar lalu sukses dan kita menikah._

Wajah Temari merona meningat ucapan Shikamaru itu. Ck ck, mereka bahkan masih belum lulus sekolah, tapi Shikamaru sudah berani melamarnya. Ya meskipun secara tidak resmi. Tapi, banyaknya mimpi mereka berdua terkadang membuat Temari takut. Takut jika itu hanyalah sekedar mimpi yang nantinya akan hilang terlupakan dan tak terwujud.

Temari buru-buru menepis pikiran buruknya. Ia mengikat kunciran terakhir rambutnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berdering.

"_Yakin tidak ingin kujemput?"_ Suara Shikamaru menyambut Temari di ujung sana.

"_Ia. Kau kan tahu Kaa-san belum tahu hubungan kita. Aku takut nanti.._" ia tidak menyambut baik hubungan kita seperti ibumu.

"_Baiklah! Aku tunggu di taman_"

"_Ok_"

Di taman Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul kelanjutan dari kalimat Temari tadi. Di saat seperti ini, sisi lain dalam dirinya merasa ia menjadi anak pembangkang karena tidak menuruti kemauan ibunya, tapi sisi lain lagi merasa bersalah karena berpikiran seperti itu membuatnya seolah meragukan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Temari.

"Shika-kun_?_"

Shikamaru menoleh mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Karin?"

Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah itu di sini. Sejak gadis itu pindah sekolah setahun setengah tahun lalu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Karin tersenyum ceria kemudian berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka taman" Karin duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" Shikamaru menjawab seadanya.

"Pacar_?_" Shikamaru tidak menjawab, lebih memilih menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman luas itu. Karin tersenyum kecut. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, pemuda di sampingnya ini memang tidak pernah memiliki rasa untuknya. Ia hanya menjawab "Hm" saat Karin meminta menjadi pacarnya. Dan saat itu, Karin terlalu senang untuk memikirkan perasaan Shikamaru.

"Mengenai pesanmu itu, kau salah kirim_?" _Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Karin menghilangkan sedikit flashback yang tadi berseliweran di benaknya.

"Tidak"

Shikamaru menoleh, matanya sekilas menipis sebelum kembali normal lagi.

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu"

"Kau yang memutuskan hubungan kita"

"Itu karena kupikir kau tidak mencintaiku. Sikapmu sama sekali tidak menunjukan kau memiliki perasaan yang sama. Bahkan kupikir kau menerimaku hanya karena tidak tega menolakku," Karin membalas dengan cepat dan nada suara naik satu oktaf.

"Shika?"

"Temari?" Shikamaru sedikit khawatir jika Temari mendengar percakapan mereka tadi dan salah paham.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang_?_"

Tapi perkataan yang keluar dai mulut Temari yang nampak tenang-tenang saja membuatnya bingung. Ini tidak seperti Temari. Sikap tenang Temari justru membuatnya takut. Temari berjalan mendahului Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Temari, meningkalkan Karin yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Suasana antara Shikamaru dan Temari menjadi canggung. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara selama berada di motor. Temari juga tidak memeluk pingggang Shikamaru seperti biasanya. Shikamaru terlalu ragu untuk memulai percakapan sementara Temari masih berkutat dengan hati dan pikirannya. Ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Temari dan gadis ia berusaha keras untuk mengontrol dirinya kali ini. Ia tidak mau marah-marah seperti anak kecil lagi, meski tidak ia pungkiri ia cemburu. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru pada gadis itu Itulah yang ada dalam benaknya.

Shikamaru memarkirkan motornya yang tak bisa dibilang murah itu di pinggir jalan yang sedang ramai.

"Tema-"

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Jantung Shikamaru berdegup mendengar nada dingin Temari.

Baru saja Shikamaru akan angkat bicara, seorang wanita yang tak asing memanggil namanya.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru terkejut, begitupun Temari.

"_Kaa-san_?" Shikamaru berucap pelan, seperti berbisik. Yoshino yang memegang belanjaan berjalan mendekati Shikamru dan Temari.

"Kamu masih berhubungan dengan dia?" Yoshino melirik tak suka pada Temari.

"Kaa-"

"Antar Kaa-san pulang!"

"Ta-"

"Kamu berani membantah Kaa-san, Shika_? _Apa gadis ini memberimu pengaruh buruk_?_"

Hati Temari berdenyut sakit. Ibu Shikamaru sekarang terang-terangan tidak menyukainya. Ah, sejak Ibu Shikamaru memang tidak menyukainya. Harusnya ia sadar itu. Begitulah pemikiran Temari.

Dengan berat hati, Shikamaru menaiki motornya. Ia tidak mau membuat keributan di keramaian seperti ini. Itu hanya akan mempermalukan Ibunya, Temari, dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru masih sempat menoleh dengan pandangan minta maaf sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Temari yang meneteskan air mata tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kamu?"

Temari yang baru sampai di rumah lansung dihadiai pertanyaan mengintrogasi dari ibunya. Ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi. Ia melirik Tenten, Ino dan Sakura yang duduk di sofa yang menatapnya dengan pandangan minta maaf. Hah! Tadi Temari meminta izin pergi dengan alasan ingin jalan-jalan bersama ketiga temannya. Dan sekarang, ketiga teman yang ia maksud itu malah ada di sini, tentu saja kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Sejak kapan kamu pandai berbohong? Bukankah ibu sudah memintamu untuk fokus saja pada sekolahmu dulu"

Hah! Dan sekarang ibunya juga sudah tahu ia berpacaran. Temari melirik tajam pada Ino yang hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya. Sudah jelas dari Ino yang sering keceplosan itulah ibunya tahu ia berpacaran. Dan ya, ia tinggal menunggu hukuman apa yang akan ia Terima.

##N##

*******NR******

###R###

"Temari-san"

Temari menoleh.

"Ada apa, Shion?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin membeli lukisan 'waiting for bugenvil'. Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa lukisan itu tidak dijual. Tapi ia tetap saja keras kepala. Dia meminta bertemu anda"

Temari mengernyit mendengar penuturan Shion. Siapa orang keras kepala itu. Hah! Merepotkan saja.

"Biar kutangani, Shion. Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Di depan lukisan itu"

.

.

Sepasang iris emerald itu menatap punggung seorang pria bertubuh atletis yang sedang memandangi lukisan bunga kertas berwarna putih dengan latar sinar mentari pagi. Bunga kertas itu nampak tertiup angin. Sungguh cantik. Kecantikan itulah yang membuat banyak orang ingin memilikinya. Tapi sang pemilik tetap tidak berniat menjual lukisan itu.

"Ehm.. Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Temari sopan.

"…."

"Tuan?" ulang Temari.

"Saya ingin membeli lukisan ini, berapapun harga yang kau minta," ucap pria itu. Belum juga berbalik.

##N##

*******NR******

###R###

Temari sedang duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan, kebiasaan barunya saat sedang ada masalah adalah duduk di jendela sambil menatap bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Bulan di malam ini adalah bulan sabit, tidak terlalu terang, namun pesonanya masih saja sama. Bintang-bintang juga tidak begitu banyak, tapi setidaknya mereka hadir untuk menemani malam Temari.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa mencari yang lain," ucap Temari. Kalimat yang tidak lain ia ucapkan hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Hanya tiga bulan kan? Kurasa aku akan cepat melupakannya," ucapnya lagi. Ya, ia berharap hubungan yang hanya berjalan lima bulan iu tidak akan berpengaruh begitu banyak pada hidupnya.

"Yeah! Semangat, Temari!"

Semerbak harum bunga kertas tercium di indra pembau Temari. Ia berjanji. Hanya malam ini saja. Besok ia tidak akan mengingat-ingat orang bernama "Shikamaru" lagi.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan ia rela menghadapi berbagai hal merepotkan demi Temari, tapi mengapa gadis itu dengan mudahnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak ia pungkiri hatinya sakit. Bahkan ia yang penurut itu sudah rela melanggar perintah ibunya hanya demi Temari, tapi gadis itu..

"Kita akhiri saja. Lagipula, aku ingin serius pada sekolahku. Dan aku juga tidak ingin terus-menerus membongi Kaa-san. Lagipula, tidak seharusnya kau terlalu menganggap serius hubungan ini. Ini hanyalah permainan anak remaja yang sedang bosan dengan kesibukan sekolahnya, iya kan?"

.. malah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya. Permainan?

"Jadi serendah itu perasaanmu padaku, Temari?"

Ia juga sama dengan, Temari. Menjadi harapan keluarga. Tapi tidak seperti Temari, Shikamaru tetapberusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

*###N~R###*

"Jadi kau benar-benar putus dengannya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ pucat, Ino.

"Hm," gumam Temari. Ah, ia jadi merasa _out of character_ jika berhubungan dengan Shikamaru. Ia ingat, terakhir ia mengalami ini adalah saat menghadapi masalah Gaara yang 'menyimpang'.

"Hah! Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Kau ingin kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku. Mereka tampan-tampan, loh!" ucap Ino semangat.

"Dia baru saja putus, Ino. Memangnya dia kau, putus baru beberapa jam sudah dapat pacar baru," celetuk gadis yang tadinya sibuk melukis, Sakura.

"Ck… Aku ini bukan tipe gadis yang akan galau setahun hanya karena putus. Sampai-sampai menolak semua yang menembakku," ucap Ino bermaksud menyindir.

"Kau akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku saat kau sudah menemukan cintamu. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku orang pertama yang akan tertawa," ucap Sakura.

"Ya.. Dan itu hanya kan terjadi dalam mimpi terliarmu," balas Ino.

"Ya, kita tunggu saja," balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

Temari hanya menggeleng melihat kedua temannya yang masih melanjukan perdebatan.

Tidak sesuai dengan janjinya semalam, ia mengingat Shikamaru lagi. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Ruang lukis ini memang berada di lantai ketiga. Dan saat ini ia berada di pinggir jendela. Mengamati siswa _Konoha Art Academy_ yang berlalu-lalang. Pikirannya terasa kacau, rasanya ia perlu menenangkan pikiran. Dan seperti biasa, dalam suasana hati yang sedang tidak baik, ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali lagi untuk melanggar peraturan, keluar asrama.

.

.

.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya dengan bosan. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya keluar asrama tanpa ketahuan penjaga. Sekarang ia menyusuri jalan di _Fox street_, melewati taman.

"Pegang yang kuat ya," suara _feminime_ itu membuat Temari menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak dua orang berlainan _gender_. Mungkin sepasang kekasih. Sang gadis nampaknya sedang belajar bermain sepeda. Sang pemuda dengan setia memegang belakang sepeda agar sang gadis tidak terjatuh. Ah, romantis sekali!

Bruk!

Sepeda itu terjatuh ke kanan.

"Aduh! Sakit!" keluh sang gadis dengan manja.

Melihat itu, Temari jadi teringat sikapnya pada Shikamaru. Manja dan kekanak-kanakkan.

"Ah! Apa-apan ini? Mengapa kau mengingatnya lagi? Hah!" Temari menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

*###N~R###*

Tidak semudah yang Temari pikirkan. Sudah sebulan berlalu namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Shikamaru.

Sebersit penyesalan merasuk ke dalam hati dan pikirannya. Harusnya ia memberikan kesempatan kepada Shikamaru. Harusnya saat itu ia lebih bisa mengontrol sifat egoisnya walau hanya sejenak. Dan seharusnya ia tak melepaskan Shikamaru. Sebab kini ia sadari, tak akan ada yang lain. Tak akan ada yang sebaik Shikamaru.

Tapi, penyesalan memang begitu kan?

"_Jika di depan, itu bukan penyesalan lagi namanya, tapi pendaftaran"_

Temari tak bisa menahan senyumnya mengingat perkataan Shikamaru. Dan harus ia akui, ia semakin menyesal sekarang. Bersama Shikamaru, ia lebih sering tertawa. Tidak seperti pemuda lain, Shikamaru tidak pernah memaksanya melakukan ini itu. Shikamarulah yang mengajarkan arti "menjadi diri sendiri". Shikamarulah yang mengajarkan untuk selalu menghadapi masalah dengan tenang. Dan ia begitu bodoh telah melepaskan orang yang mengajarkan begitu banyak hal padanya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, setes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Ia menyekah air matanya.

"Kau menangis, gadis bodoh?" ucapnya sinis pada diri sendiri.

"Hiks hiks, Shika.." Tak mampu ia tahan lagi, isakan keluar dari bibir peach-nya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kesua lututnya yang ia peluk. Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Ia yang melepaskan Shikamaru, dan sekarang malah ia yang menangis terluka.

"Katakan padanya, Temari!"

Temari mendongak. "Sakura?"

"Katakan padanya! Jangan sampai kau menyesal! Kau bahkan sudah seperti orang gila, bodoh! Tersenyum lalu menangis. Aku belum ingin kehilangan teman keras kepala sepertimu."

Temari langsung memeluk Sakura erat, menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukan sahabat baiknya itu. Benar. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Untuk apa ia terus menerus mengingkari hatinya? Ia bahagia dengan Shikamaru dan ia akan meraih kebahagiannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Harus. Meskipun kesannya ia menelan ludah sendiri. Ia tidak peduli. Karena sekarang ia telah menemukan seseorang yang paling ia cintai tanpa ikatan darah, tapi ikatan yang lebih dari itu.

##N##

*******NR******

###R###

"Saya ingin membeli lukisan ini, berapapun harga yang kau minta," ucap pria itu. Belum juga berbalik.

"_Tidak sopan sekali. Dasar pria kaya sombong,"_ batin Temari.

"Maaf, tuan. Lukisan ini tidak dijual. Saya bisa menemani tuan melihat-lihat lukisan lain. Mungkin saja ada yang lebih menarik hati tuan," tawar Temari. Berusaha tetap sopan.

"Begitukah? Sayangnya aku hanya tertarik pada lukisan ini. Hati tidak semudah itu berpaling," ucap pria itu.

Temari terdiam. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi terganggu dengan kalimat terakhir pria itu. Bukan terganggu dalam hal buruk, dia hanya merasa sangat terhubung dengan kalimat itu.

"Maaf sekali, tuan. Lukisan ini tetap tidak akan saya jual. Hati tidak akan dilepaskan semudah itu, bukan?" Temari berusaha mengimbangi permainan kata pria yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Pria itu tersenyum. Sayang, Temari tidak melihat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mendaftar untuk merebut hatimu?"

Temari terdiam, lebih ke terkejut.

_Apa-apaan orang ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal namanya. Benar-benar gila!_

"Bagaimana, nona? Apa pendaftaranku diterima?" Pria itu semakin membuat Temari kesal. Orang ini benar-benar bisa mengacaukan perasaannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau anda, tuan? Jika anda hanya ingin bermain-main. Saya tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni anda." Ucap Temari tegas. Emosinya memburuk juga meladeni pria ini.

"Saya permisi, tuan!" Temari berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku tahu makna lukisan ini, nona?" tanya Shikamaru. Kali ini sopan dan lembut.

Temari menghentikan langkahnya dan menjawab.

"Penantian."

"Hah! Biar kutebak, lukisan ini untuk kekasihmu yang pergi dan sampai sekarang belum ada kepastian. Aku benar kan? Konyol sekali. Untuk apa menuggu hal yang tidak pasti?"

Temari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lagipula, bagaimana kau tahu kalau ia belum memiliki penggantimu? Bisa saja sekarang ia sudah berbahagia bersama wanita lain. Atau bahkan.."

"Dia tidak seperti itu. Dan aku percaya padanya"

Temari kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin lama ia berada di dekat pria itu, emosinya semakin buruk. Dan ia tidak bisa menjamin ia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada pria itu.

####

*******NR******

######

_Mungkin kita bisa kembali. Tapi itu jika kau bisa membuat rasa sayangku padamu kembali seperti dulu._

Sekali lagi rangkaian kata menyakitkan itu terngiang, kalimat yang membuat berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi berkeliaran di benaknya.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat rasa itu kembali? Dan lagi, kalimat itu berarti dia tidak lagi menyayangiku. Apa aku berharap terlalu banyak? Apa aku begitu bodoh hingga belum atau mungkin tidak bisa lepas darinya? Atau mungkin aku sudah terjatuh begitu dalam hingga sulit menemukan jalan pulang. Begitulah berbagai suara-suara yang berteriak silih berganti di otaknya. Melemahkan hatinya yang memang rapuh.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa begini. Mengapa ia tidak bisa lepas? Padahal ia sendiri yang begitu bodoh melepaskan seseorang yang ia tidak sangka akan berpengaruh begitu besar pada hati dan hidupnya. Ia melepaskan seseorang yang ia tidak sendiri tidak bisa lepas dari orang itu. Ah, apa-apaan itu?

Konyol dan ironis.

"Apa yang harus kutemukan, untuk mebawamu kembali padaku?" bibir _peach_-nya bergumam pelan dan diakhiri dengan helaaan nafas lelah.

Gadis itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Terlihat bunga-bunga kertas yang memenuhi halaman di samping rumahnya. Tak ada tanaman lain di sana. Hanya bunga kertas dengan berbagai warna yang memenuhi. Warna putih, merah, orange, ungu, dan kuning. Membuat halaman itu terlihat seperti taman bunga kertas.

_"Bunga-bunga kertas itu. Meski terlihat seperti kertas, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang dapat menyangkal bahwa mereka itu hidup. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal takdir yang telah tergaris, Temari"_

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan di masa lalu kembali terputar di memorinya. Membawanya kembali tersesat dalam arus rasa yang selalu membuatnya terluka. Andai saja orang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu masih bersamanya, maka hatinya tak akan seterluka ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kebanyakan yang melukai adalah kenyataan.

####

*******NR******

######

"Dia tidak seperti itu. Dan aku percaya padanya"

Temari kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin lama ia berada di dekat pria itu, emosinya semakin buruk. Dan ia tidak bisa menjamin ia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada pria itu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya. Mencoba menikmati detakan langkah kaki Temari yang semakin menjauh. Menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak berbalik dan memeluk sosok itu.

Ia mengambil ponselnya setelah tak mendengar langkah kaki temari lagi.

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" ucapnya setelah orang diujung sana menerima panggilannya.

####

*******NR******

######

"Bagaimana?" Terdengar suara seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ cerah yang kini duduk di samping seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Bagaimana apanya?" ucap pemuda berambut hitam kemerah-merahan. Jawaban yang sekaligus pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja "dia".. Bagaimana dengan "dia"?" tanya pemuda berambut _blonde_, lagi. Terdengar nada tidak sabaran dalam suaranya.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang ia baca, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto?"

"Tadi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan kepala sekolah.. Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai itu, Shikamaru?" tuntut Naruto halus.

Pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu menghela nafas.

"Jika dia memang _soulmate_-ku, dia akan bisa membuatku kembali," ucap Shikamaru pada akhirnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Jauh di dalam sudut-sudut hatinya, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Bukan kata seolah dia menyerahkan pada takdir sepenuhnya. Sebab ia sangat berharap, sangat banyak. Harapan dan permohonan yang terefleksi dalam kalimat _"Kumohon.. Tunggu aku"_.

"Jangan bohong! Kita sudah berteman lama dan aku mengenalmu seperti mengenal kulit luarku. Masalahnya bukan soal perasaanmu yang telah hilang, kan? " ucap pemuda itu tepat sasaran.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Dan itu dianggap sebagai jawaban "ya" oleh sang penanya.

"Kau benar-benar parah. Kau pikir dia itu jin, hah? Kau pikir dia jin yang bisa mendengar suara gaibmu itu? Pergi tanpa kepastian dan dalam hati berharap dia menunggu? Itu sama saja dengan menyuruhnya menunggu padahal hatimu tidak berharap begitu. Hah, apa-apaan itu? Kau benar-benar tidak waras," tuding Naruto itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah! Aku memang tidak mengerti. Huh, lebih baik aku bemain kapal-kapalan saja. Kau itu terlalu membosankan," ucap Naruto itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kini terlihat merenung.

**####N#R####**

"Mungkin dia masih menyayangimu. Hanya saja, rasa sayang itu tidak cukup untuk menutupi luka yang yang kau berikan," ucap seorang gadis bersurai pink, Sakura. Masih menikmati bento, makanan kesukaannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Temari. Sedari tadi, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk _orange juice _di depannya. Sungguh tak berminat.

"Kau harus mencari tahu, tentu saja. Lagipula, apa kau yakin dia menjaga jarak darimu hanya karena masalah yang ada di pikiranmu itu?," ucap gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung, Tenten. Ia sedang asyik mengetik sesuatu di _laptop_-nya.

Hening sejenak. Sakura masih asyik dengan bentonya, Tenten dengan laptopnya, dan Temari dengan pikirannya yang sejak beberapa bulan terakhir hanya tentang "dia". Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Seolah mengamati kesibukan para siswa _Konoha Art Academy_, sebuah akademi seni terbaik di Jepang. Namun kanyataannya, hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tak berada di sana.

##N##

*******NR******

####R###

Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu sedang asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati _cappucino_. Satu berambut pink dan satu berambut blonde. Sakura dan Temari.

"Kudengar dari Shion, ada seorang pemuda tampan yang ingin membeli lukisan itu. Hahaha. Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya kau menolak menjualnya?"

"Aku tidak melihat wajahnya dan aku tidak tahu kalau ia tampan atau tidak. Dan lagi, mengingatnya membuat _mood_-ku semakin buruk"

"Baiklah. Kita bahas yang lain saja. Sebenarnya, aku ke sini untuk menyerahkan ini," ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan benda yang ia maksud.

Raut wajah Temari berubah senang seketika.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya kau akan menikah juga dengan si _Baby Face_ itu. Kalian pacaran terlalu lama, kau tahu?" komentar Temari.

"Haha. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat Sasori-_kun_ melamarku. Kupikir dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran ke sana. Kau tahu lah. Dia itu sangat-sangat cuek dan aku sempat bimbang karena sikapnya itu." Sakura meminum _cappuccino_-nya lagi.

Belum sempat Temari berkomentar, ponsel Sakura berdering.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Jaa!" ucap Sakura setelah mematikan ponselnya.

Temari hanya memandangi Sakura yang nampak terburu-buru. Dan lagi-lagi, ia mengingat pemudanya.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kita, Shika?"_

##N##

*******NR******

###R###

Bulan sudah nampak tergantung indah di kejauhan sana. Bintang-bintang nampak tak mau kalah menambah keindahan langit. Sepakat membuat malam itu terlihat cerah dan terasa hangat. Membuat mata enggan terpejam.

Temari sedang duduk di tepi bingkai jendela kamar asramanya. Sepasang iris biru-toskanya menatap bulan yang terlihat begitu mempesona dengan gelar Ratu Malam-nya. Bunga-bunga kertas di halaman rumahnya terlihat lebih anggun di bawah sinar para penjaga langit malam itu. Ditambah dengan aroma khas yang menandakan bahwa bunga kertas di halaman itu begitu banyak.

Temari meraih telepon genggamnya. Menimang-nimang benda mungil itu sebelum akhirnya terlintas ide di pikirannya. Ide yang mungkin saja bisa membawanya ke sebuah titik terang. Ia menekan tuts _handphone_-nya.

_"Jam berapa ini, brengsek?" _terdengar suara parau menahan kesal di ujung sana.

"Tenten, aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Temari. Mengabaikan sebutan "brengsek" yang menggelayut di pendengarannya.

*###N~R###*

"Kau yakin?" tanya seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam pendek yang tidak simetris antara kanan dan kiri.

"Nee-chan, kau sudah menanyakan itu sebanyak 11 kali," jawab pemuda yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Baka! Jerman itu jauh, bodoh! Dan tiga tahun? Apa-apaan itu? Kau berniat kabur dari rumah, hah?" ucap gadis yang dipanggil "kakak" oleh Shikamaru. Dia Nara Akari, sepupu Shikamaru. Sepupu yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandung sendiri.

"Aku tahu Jepang itu jauh. Aku ini bukan anak TK. Dan mengenai tiga tahun itu, aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Beasiswa itu adalah sesuatu yang langkah. Dan sekolah di Jerman akan lebih mempermudah jalanku menjadi tekhnisi pesawat terbang. Kakak kan tahu itu adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hah! Kau ini memang keras kepala. Jadi, kapan kau berangkat?"

"Minggu depan," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"APA?!"

*###N~R###*

"APA?!" teriak Sakura dan Ino. Tampak begitu _shock_ mendengar penuturan Tenten. Sementara itu, Temari hanya diam. Terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya. _Konoha Tekhnik Academy_ bekerjasama dengan Jerman. Jerman memberikan beasiswa kepada beberapa murid berprestasi di KTA. Dan setelah meng-_hack_ datanya, aku mendapat informasi bahwa Shikamaru adalah salah satu dari lima siswa yang mendapat beasiswa itu," terang Tenten pada ketiga sahabatnya, terutama pada Temari.

"Apa tidak berbahaya kau meng-_hack_ data KTA?" tanya Sakura. Pikiran-pikitan negatif mulai berkeliaran di benaknya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku meng-_hack_ tanpa merusak. Aku kan bukan cracker," jawab Tenten tenang.

Temari masih nampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bebagai spekulasi kembali bermunculan di benaknya. Ah, semakin memusingkan saja.

Tiga pasang mata kini menatap Temari penuh tanya.

"Lalu, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Tenten mewakili kedua temannya.

"Hm.., aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan menyerah saja," ucap Temari, berusaha mengabaikan sesak yang mengimpit dadanya.

"Apa? Kau ingin mundur setelah menunggu selama ini?" tanya Tenten dengan nada tak suka.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Memohon-mohon seperti gadis bodoh yang tidak laku? Tidak, terimakasih! Aku sudah cukup lelah. Lagipula semuanya sekarang sudah jelas. Dia hanya memepermainkanku dengan memberi harapan kami bisa kembali. Pada kenyataannya dia ingin pergi." Temari kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ketiga karakter yang memandanginya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Hah! Dia selalu saja mengingkari hatinya," ucap Tenten. Sakura dan Ino diam-diam mengiyakan dalam hati.

*###N~R###*

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah seminggu sejak pembicaraan Temari dengan ketiga temannya di atap sekolah. Dan itu berarti hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Shikamaru ke Jepang. Temari tetap berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai aktifitas. Selama seminggu ini, ia memenuhi hari-harinya dengan berbagai kesibukan yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi pengalih perhatiannya dari Shikamaru.

"Setengah jam lagi dia berangkat. Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Tenten pada Temari yang tadinya sedang bermain biola.

"Hadapi saja apa yang terjadi. Mungkin memang beginilah seharusnya," ucap Temari.

Tenten menghela nafas kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Temari. Lalu, ia meninggalkan ruang musik, memberikan ruang untuk Temari yang ia yakin sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Temari akan mulai menggesek senar biolanya lagi saat tiba-tiba nada pesan berdering dari _handphone_-nya.

Sebuah pesan yang terdiri tadi satu kalimat. Hanya kalimat pendek. Namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan Sekolah. Hanya satu tempat yang ia tuju. Hanya satu nama yang kini berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

"Kumohon.. Tunggu aku! Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tunggu aku," batinnya. Seiring dengan kakinya yang terus berlari. Tujuannya yaitu keluar dari kompleks KAA agar bisa menemui kendaraan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Temari memberhentikan _taxi _yang lewat. Dan dengan sikap yang sama, ia meminta supir taxi untuk bergegas ke tempat tujuannya, bandara.

Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya ia meminta sebuah keajaiban. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar mennyadari bahwa lima menit adalah waktu yang sangat berarti. Mengingat bahwa ia adalah tipe orang yang sering mencuri waktu beberapa menit untuk menambah waktu tidur di pagi hari.

Sampai.

Secepat kilat ia berlari memasuki bandara. Berharap orang itu belum berangkat. Berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara hatinya. Berharap ia bisa memperjelas semuanya. Hubungannya. Perasaannya. Semuanya.

*###NR###*

Ketiga gadis itu sedang duduk di bawah bangku di bawah pohon bunga kertas. Memandang sendu dan simpati kepada seorang gadis yang sedang asyik bermain bersama beberapa anak kecil. Berlari ke sana ke mari tanpa beban, atau mungkin seolah tanpa beban.

"Hah! Dia masih saja begitu." Ino menghela nafas

"Ya... Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka melihat dia menangis-nangis seperti hari itu ketimbang dia berpura-pura tertawa tapi hatinya menangis seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Dia sedang berusaha menghadapi ini. Kita harus mendukungnya. Kurasa tidak ada duka yang tidak akan berlalu, bukan?" Tenten menanggapi dengan bijak.

"Kupikir dia sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan. Dia menjalani ujian dengan baik, bukan? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia kan menempati posisi ke-tiga di bawah Tenten dan Matsuri. Dia memang cerdas, tapi dia kan tipe orang yang sangat santai dan sedikit tidak peduli pada pelajaran," ucap Sakura.

"Itu memang sudah seharusnya. Dia belajar begitu keras setelah hari itu. Begitu keras hingga tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia masih mengingat Shikamaru," tanggap Ino.

"Oh ya! Belum ada kabar tentang dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada satu e-mail dan sms pun yang ia balas. Telepon juga tidak ia angkat. Kurasa dia sangat sibuk. Peraturan di sana juga sangat ketat. Aku pernah mencoba menelpon ke asramanya. Dan ternyata yang diizinkan untuk bicara dengan anggota asrama hanyalah keluarga," jawab Tenten.

"Kuharap Temari akan baik-baik saja," ucap Ino seraya menatap Temari yang sedang tertawa bersama anak-anak kecil.

"Dia bisa melewati ini. Aku tahu itu," ucap Tenten.

##N##

*******NR******

###R###

Temari berjalan meninggalkan keramaian resepsi pernikahan Sakura dan Sasori. Ya, mereka telah mengikat janji di altar tadi pagi, dan sekarang adalah resepsinya.

Temari terus berjalan menuju taman. Ia merasa butuh sendiri, sekarang. Temari duduk menyandarkan lelahnya di punggung kursi taman.

Pikirannya melayang ke lima tahun yang lalu. Perjuangan terakhirnya mengembalikan cintadan kebahagiaannya.

"Pesawat tujuan Jerman baru saja berangkat, nona" ucap petugas bandara yang ditanya oleh Temari.

Temari berlari secepat mungkin. Ke tempat di mana ia bisa melihat pesawat yang ditumpangi Shikamaru bisa terlihat. Setidaknya, jika ia tidak bisa melihat Shikamaru secara langsung, ia bisa melihat kepergian pesawat yang Shikamaru tumpangi. Berharap bahwa Shikamaru merasakan kehadirannya. Berharap bahwa ikatan itu masih ada. Berharap bahwa ia masih punya hak untuk berharap.

_Meskipun tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi bunga kertas selalu merindukan lembutnya semilir angin._

Begitulah pesan yang tadi ia terima. Pesan dari Shikamaru. Dan saat itu, secepat cahaya pikirannya menebarkan kilas balik dari masa lalu.

Dan kini, gadis itu sedang menatap pesawat itu dari balik kaca. Sendi-sendinya terasa lemas, tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh terjatuh. Jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan, tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh menangis. Ia kuat dan ia pasti bisa melewati semua ini.

_"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai bunga kertas. Bagiku, bunga kertas tidak ubahnya seperti refleksi harapanku. Meski banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aneh jika laki-laki menyukai bunga. Haha"_

Hanya dengan pernyataan dari kilas balik itulah, Temari langsung mengerti apa maksud pesan dari Shikamaru. Saat itu, Temari tidak begitu mengerti mengenai "harapan" yang ada dalam kalimat itu, tapi sekarang ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh sedikit berharap, kan?" lirihnya pelan.

"Meninggalkan pesta dan menyendiri di sini adalah tindakan yang tidak baik, nona. Bukankah itu pesta sahabat anda sendiri?"

Temari terhentak dari lamunannya mendengar suara itu. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara orang yang dua minggu lalu ingin membeli lukisannya. Ia masih ingat, sangat ingat dengan suara orang menyebalkan itu.

Orang itu membelakangi lampu taman hingga Temari tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hah! Lagi-lagi.

"Ck.. Kau lagi"

"Ternyata anda masih mengingat suara saya, nona. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung"

Temari mendadak kesal mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Sinting!" batin Temari.

Temari memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu sebelum _mood_-nya semakin memburuk. Temari bangkit dan melangkah pergi.

"Bunga kertas itu masih setia menanti semilir angin"

Langkah Temari terhenti. _Dia.._

Temari berbalik.

"Shi-Shika?"

"Apa bunga kertas masih boleh berharap?" ucap pria mudah itu. Shikamaru.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Temari berlari dan memeluk Shikamaru. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Shika. Hiks.. Terimakasih telah kembali. Dan maaf atas kesalahanku waktu itu." Temari tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Rindu. Ia sangat merindukan sosok ini. Shikamaru membalas pelukan Temari, ia juga sangat menantikan ini, saat di mana ia bisa memeluk sosok yang selalu menghuni hatinya.

"Jadi, sekarang pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab?"

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan. Terlihat air mata menggenangi pipinya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Temari bertanya balik.

"Tentang akhir cerita ini"

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Temari heran.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan Temari mengartikannya sebagai 'iya'.

"Kurasa aku tahu"

"Tapi, aku ingin _ending_ yang lebih indah dari ini." Temari mengernyit. Ditambah lagi saat Shikamaru berlutut di hadapannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna _gold._

"Temari, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menjadi orang yang pertama kulihat saat aku terbangun di pagi hari? Menjadi orang yang menemaniku dalam terang maupun gelap? Maukah kau?" ucap Shikamaru. Memperlihatkan benda mungil di balik kotak itu. Benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang sangat cantik.

Temari menutup mulutnya. Terkejut. Senang. Terharu. Entah kata apa yang bisa mewakili perasaannya?

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia mengangguk. Tak sanggup menjawab. Tapi anggukan itu sudah cukup untuk Shikamaru. Ia bangkit dan membawa Temari ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau punya banyak utang penjelasan, Shika. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya dari A sampai Z," ucap Temari.

"Ck.. merepotkan"

"Haha, sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu mengatakan itu"

Shikamaru menatap iris Temari cahayanya telah kembali setelah sempat hilang bersama kepergiaannya. Tapi sekarang, ia berjanji, tak akan menghilangkan cahaya menyejukkan di mata itu lagi. Tak akan.

.

.

"Apa boleh aku beranggapan bahwa tidak ada penantian yang sia-sia?" Gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan iris _aquamarine_ itu bertanya seraya memandang dua orang di bawa sana.

"Kurasa memang begitu. Temari dan Sakura buktinya" jawab gadis berambut _dark brown_.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita masuk Tenten. Sakura bisa mengamuk jika ketiga sahabatnya menghilang"

"Haha.. Kurasa juga begitu, Ino. Lagipula tugas kita sudah selesai."

FIN

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Hallo"

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"

"Maaf, ini siapa?"

"Shikamaru"

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru Nara?"

"Memangnya Shikamaru siapa lagi, Tenten?"

"Bodoh! Sekarang kau di mana? Aku ingin memukulmu. Beraninya kau meninggalkan sahabatku seperti itu. Kau di mana, brengsek?"

.

.

Buk!

Tenten memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan tas tangannya.

"Ck, kenapa kau memukulku?" Shikamaru mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, brengsek!"

"Ck, merepotkan"

"Jadi, kau sudah menemui Temari?"

"Hm"

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu darimu"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa Temari masih sendiri?"

"kau sudah bisa mengucapkan "R" dengan baik?"

"Ck, mengapa malah membahas "R"?"

"Haha maaf. Tentu saja Temari masih sendiri, bodoh! Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi kemarin aku melihatnya bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Aku memang sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan orang lain"

"Pria berambut merah? Maksudmu Gaara? Yang mempunyai tato di keningnya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Hahaha. Dia itu Gaara, adik Temari. Sekarang kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membuatnya tersiksa dalam penantiannya"

"Hm, aku tahu. Tapi masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku harus kembali ke Australia dulu. Aku akan kembali Minggu depan."

"Apa lagi yang lebih penting? Kau ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

"Aku harus memastikan tidak akan ada yang menentang hubungan kami. Kau tahu salah satu alasanku putus dengan Temari"

"Maksudmu, restu ibumu?"

"Hm"

"Baiklah! Cepat kembali. Dan kau harus mendapatkan restu ibumu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ibumu tidak merestui hubungan kalin? Kau akan meninggalkan Temari lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah cukup menderita berpisah dengannya begitu lama. Lagipula….. aku yakin ibu akan merestui kami karena aku sudah menepati janjiku"

* * *

Holla! Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku tahu ini kacau banget. Niatnya sih mau perbaikin Trilogi ShikaTema yang pernah aku bikin itu (Broken to be Beloved, What's love hoping for?, What about the ending). Tapi kayaknya tambah kacau ya? Haha.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kemampuan udah segitu.

Kritik dan saran melalui review sangat ditunggu. Review yak!


End file.
